


Unexpected Neighbor

by PegaGamer



Category: Mahoutsukai no Yome, 魔法使いの嫁 | Mahou Tsukai no Yome | The Ancient Magus Bride
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Childhood, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Original Character(s), Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegaGamer/pseuds/PegaGamer
Summary: After everything has been said and done and things relaxing, Chise is able to live her life to the fullest. Not worrying about dying her and Elias were finally married admitting their love. However a new neighbor came into their lives, and into their home.





	Unexpected Neighbor

_**Tittle: New Neighbor** _

_**Rating: T for mild gore, language and nudity.** _

_**Paring: Elias x Chise** _

_**A/N: Just to be warned there may be some spoilers for the series. However any continuity errors may be it should be considered an AU. Which this is. ENJOY!** _

* * *

Chise groaned loudly and gripped at the blankets. The pain was too much to bare, panting heavily as she trembled a bit. Her body shaking and she gripped to the arm of the closest person to her who happened to be Angelica. Angelica soothed Chise brushing her hair out of her face. Clearly if Chise can handle all the crap she's been through she can handle this.

"It's okay Chise, just breathe through your nose,  then out your mouth." She then showed Chise how to do so, who seemed eager to do so, "That's it. Good girl. Hope those fools downstairs are getting ready.." And thus she was right. Downstairs was a bit of a heckle. Ruth sat at the foot of the stair case his tail flailing in anticipation. Elias sat in his chair, unsure on how to really react. Simon came over raising a brow as he leaned over the nearby couch's back.

"You look uneasy." Red eyes looked to him, "You nervous?"

"About what?" Elias asked, "Chise is in pain upstairs and I'm not allowed up there to support." Clearly just by his tone Simon can tell he was pouting. Silver went over with some bread and tried to give a comforting smile, "You're right Silver.. I should ease.." The fairies flew about excitedly, oh a new neighbor! The excitement was intense as well as the feeling of tension. After so many hours, Ruth rushed upstairs as Ariel came down to call to the others.

"We have a new neighbor~!" She said happily. Elias rushed out of his seat heading upstairs to his and Chise's room and Simon followed as well. The three men stood before the door and unsure on how to approach the situation, But Angie just opened the door proudly.

"Congrats Ainsworth you're a father now~" She said proudly as she stepped aside allowing him in. Elias hesitated but soon went in, In their bed laid Chise sitting up, holding a small bundle in her arms. Though they had just finished with a few other... Gross things to care for, clearly Silver had to sadly clean the blood and whatever other liquid was on the blankets. Elias stepped closer and Chise smiled to him.

"Meet our new baby Elias." She said tired but proudly, moving the blanket and showed the small one's face. the entire baby was human looking, had a head of copper hair and hadn't opened their eyes, "We have a son." Chise said since the baby was already swaddled. Elias sat next to Chise and looked to the little one. He gently caressed the newborn's cheek and tilted his head.

"Is this... What proud feels like?" He asked, Chise gave a small nod and looked to their little one, "So.. What shall we call the little one?"

"Well we were hoping you'd think of a baby name." Angelica said crossing her arms under her breasts.  The couple looked to one another then to Angelica, "YOU DIDN'T THINK OF A NAME?!"

"N-Not really.." Chise said sheepishly then looked to their baby, "I heard someone call their child Bence." The others thought a moment and Elias looked pretty proud, despite having a skull for a head.

"That means one who has concurred. I feel that works best." He turned to the newborn who wiggled a bit, "Welcome to the world, Bence Ainsworth.:

* * *

The first year with Bence wasn't an easy one that's for sure. The neighbors weren't sure about their new one. Being so loud, however the second and third became so much more tame. Bence was a smart child, having hazel colored eyes and still having that copper color hair. And being parents clearly didn't come as naturally for Chise and Elias. Both weren't sure on what to do, what was safe or not, so on and so forth. Easiest was introducing Bence to Ruth. Neither parents were worried about Ruth being rough on Bence, it was... More the other way around. They didn't introduce the two properly till he was six months old, doing it so late was due to trying to adjust. The two were so tired neither had time to study or make medicine, luckily the church was so understanding. It however wasn't till a nice summer day with the child being four years of age. He was on the floor with Ruth as Chise made extra medications for the last few times they forgot and just testing other mixtures for sleep. Maybe making one for good dreams or bad? Or helping people just fall asleep, either way Chise was making her own kinds. Elias was in London for the day sadly to get a few things to manage Bence's magic flow, luckily it wasn't too bad of a day outside. Chise turned to see her son looking at a book. He was trying to read a beginner's book to Ruth, who was quite interested in the story none the less. The large black dog with his paws between his jowls and long tail swaying to and throw, the four year old who was laying on his stomach next to the dog. 

Chise smiled and as she turned to continue her work the small voice spoke, "Hey mama." Bence said looking to his mother from his book, sitting himself up enough to see her.

Without turning Chise responded, "Yes, Bence?"

"Can I go to school this year?" Chise was quite surprised at this, turning to her son and wasn't exactly sure how to respond. They could let him go to school but her biggest worry Bence telling other's about their line of work. After a moment of thought she smiled to her son.

"I'll ask daddy, Alright?"

"Why ask? You do stuff without him knowing all the time." Ruth gave a small rise of his brow from Bence's comment, even though he was in his dog form. Chise laughed nervously.

"Well honey, mommy does some things because daddy expects it to be done, just not early or it being done at all." Bence, though he was four, clearly wasn't buying it. He huffed and sat up onto his knees, leaning over Ruth's fluffy back.

"I promise I won't tell anyone about the fae!" He said a bit loudly patting Ruth's back, the front door opened and the bell on it rung as well, catching everyone's attention. It was Elias, entering the living room he looked to the scene before him.

"What was this about the fae?" Elias asked puzzled, Chise smiled to her husband.

"Welcome home, Elias." Chise said happily as her husband nuzzled her cheek, "Bence here was just saying he wanted to go to school." Elias stood straight looking to the four year-old, tilting his head.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! I promise I won't tell anyone!" He said eagerly lightly gripping Ruth's fur. Ruth at this point was kinda used to it.

"With an tone like that it'd be a no." Elias said coldly. Bence huffed a bit as he sat back on the floor fully and grabbed his book. He fought the urge to have a fit but he just knew he'd get a scolding, angering his father was one thing, his mom was another despite her calm nature. Silver was just another story all together. With a laugh Chise turned to her husband again.

"I don't think it's too bad of an idea." She said catching the other's attention, "Only problem is that the closest school I seen is by the train station."

"True, but it's convenient as well." Ruth added, "Also weren't you two discussing a familiar for him?" The dog asked and the parents both looked nervous, Bence turned from his book and looked between Ruth and his mother. He wasn't sure what a familiar was but hey, sounded like a good idea to him that's for sure!

"Maybe when he's older." Elias said finally, and with that a ring of a bell from Silver was heard. Dinner of course, and it was a nice one at that. Bence's favorite! Honey steak with brown sugar carrots and mashed potatoes. This is of course, where Elias and Chise spoke more on the school idea. Silver didn't pay much mind as she poured milk for Bence, and Bence, well he was wondering just how much fun school would be! Meeting new friends, learning new things as well! And what was a familiar? Is it what Ruth was for mom? And why wouldn't his parents let him go? He's already learning magic at such a young age. He looked to his parents in shock and excitement hearing an 'okay' from his father. 

"School it is, it is summer. So we can have time to get ready. As well as a familiar, the boy is turning five this fall." Bence looked quite happy of course, "No need to thank Bence, your face is enough." The child laughed happily. This was so exciting for him! 

Laying in his bed as he was being tucked in by Chise, she winded up a music box as Bence looked to her, his short hair on his pillow. Maybe he should ask? Now is pretty good. Yeah! Let's ask!

"Hey mama.... What did daddy mean when he said familor?"

"I think you mean familiar." Chise laughed as she put the music box down and the teddy bear he had since he was born, same as her own managing magic next to her son on the bed, "You know Ruth right? Well he helps me manage my magic and keeps it balanced. He also helps me with casting spells too." She made sure his window was shut and huffed a bit, "We were thinking of getting you a fae of some sort. To help balance you out."

"Because I'm the same thing as you?" Bence asked, Chise nodded and kissed his forehead.

"Exactly. Now let's get you to sleep."

"Can you sing your lullaby? I really like that song."

"Of course." Chise laughed a bit and sat on her son's bed and ran her fingers through his hair as she sung, noticing as the boy grew older he slept just like his father, on his stomach, arms under his pillow, chin down. Yup, no doubt there. Once the child was asleep she got up and blew out his candle, and allowed his music box to play as he slept. Her son was growing up way too fast.

* * *

"You ready Bence?" Chise asked and the child ran passed his mother grabbing his shoes, clearly he wasn't as he headed back upstairs. Silver let out a small giggle, this morning was pretty rowdy. The school they wanted to get Bence into was doing a thing for parents. Letting their kids see the school and make sure it's right for them. Elias tilted his head and sighed.

"That boy is too rowdy this morning."

"Don't worry Elias. I'm gonna check the school out with Bence, it's sucks that you can't make it."

"Lindel wants me to help him with something regarding the dragons. He wanted you and Bence to join but I informed him how important this was to Bence."

"That so? What did he say?"

"I quote, 'I understand, he is my great-grandson after all'.... Ugh... I feel gross saying that." Chise laughed and then looked to Bence as he bounced down the stairs. A t-shirt, shorts and sneakers on as well as his bag on his back.

"I almost forgot my bag! Next time can I go with you to see grandpa Lindel?" 

"W-We will see..." Elias said with a small shiver, Lindel might be a bit too odd for Bence to be around. With hand in hand the mother and child left for their day. Waving to Silver and Elias before they left. Of course with Ruth along with them. In his dog form he allowed Bence to ride his back. Heading to the bus stop they saw a tiny familiar being. 

"Hello mother robin~!" The little one said happily. It was none other but their neighbor Ariel. She landed on Chise's hand and smiled.

"Well hello Ariel. How are you today?"

"Doing well~ Where you guys going?"

"We're going to school!" Bence said happily. And Ariel flew over to Bence landing on his open palm, "Well.. More look at, right mama?"

"That's right."

"I'm coming with! I'll hide!" She flew into Bence's bag and the child laughed. 

"As long as you behave." Two sleigh buggies and two fae was an odd group but no one wanted to mess with them. As they headed to London on the bus Chise gestured Ariel over. Ariel flew over to Chise landing on her finger.

"What is it Chise?" She whispered.

"I have a favor to ask... We were thinking of assigning Bence a familiar. And we aren't sure who yet. You two get along great. Most likely due to him being a sleigh buggy like me."

"It's more that I like him really. He's really fun to be around." Ariel puffed her small cheeks and fluffed her wings, "Wait... You're gonna ask if he would like me as a familiar? He's too young..!" Ariel said in a whisper yell. The two looked over as they were on the train, Bence and Ruth looking out the window together and pointing out different things. Chise smiled and then looked to Ariel again.

"I know I'm probably asking a lot. But I couldn't think of any one else to do the job. You two get along so well. So when the time comes, be sure it's also something you want as well." Ariel thought about what she was told and smiled happily.

"I'd be happy to! As long as he's okay with me!" She then flew over sitting on Bence's shoulder. And Chise smiled, relieved to know she asked the right fae. Arriving in London they went into the school that was right by it. Smiling and meeting the other parents and teachers. Luckily Ruth hid in her shadow and Ariel was invisible. Looking around the school with the other group another parent's snort caught Chise's attention.

"So please tell me you're not a single parent are you?" The woman asked, they were allowing their kids to play as they rested for the time being. Chise rose a brow and rolled her eyes. She was expecting this to happen sooner or later. 

"I am married. My husband is just out of town." She said with a small huff.

"Probably meeting another woman~" Another mother mocked. Chise just rolled her eyes again. She didn't care much for the mockery. As long as her son was happy. Plus, Elias is extremely loyal. So she knew she didn't have to worry about that. On the playground Bence wasn't sure how to approach the other kids. He's never been around this many kids before it was kinda intimidating for him. Looking to his mother who gestured him to go on, Ariel nudged him to say hi as well, but another came over instead. He had darker skin than he and much darker hair. But bright blue eyes which were weird to Bence. Well weird for a human at least.

"Hi! I'm Alex! Wanna play?"

"S-Sure.. A-And I'm Bence.."

"Nice to meet you Bence. Let's play tag! You're it!" Alex poked Bence gently on the chest and then began to run. He stopped seeing Bence wasn't following, "You never played tag?"

"I ran around with my mom's fam-dog in the yard a couple times." He tilted his head, "Does that count?" Alex thought a moment and then looked to Bence again.

"Were you gonna say family?" Bence was relieved the other word didn't come out, "That's okay, I'll teach you. When you're it you have to chase me and tag me. Then it's my turn to be it and you gotta run from me."

"Oh!" He glanced to Ariel who nodded, acknowledging that it's true, "Then.." He poked Alex in the arm and then ran, "You're it!" Alex looked shocked and laughed.

"Hey that's cheating!" He yelled and chased after his new friend. This warmed Chise's heart, it was nice to see Bence play with a kid his age.

After playing and lunch Chise signed the paper work for the school, handing it over and the principle looked at the papers and smiled.

"This looks like everything. Thank you Mrs. Ainsworth. And we hope to see Mr. Ainsworth come by as well. We'll give you a call to let you know if he is approved. You should be proud though. He looks like he'll strive here." Chise couldn't help but feel proud. Her son was very smart and allowing them to feel what a school was like they did a small class on seasons. And Bence did very well. As they were heading home she carried the child and Ruth looked to the two. Being in his human form carrying the child's things. He did get a couple things from the teacher today.

"He tuckered himself out." Ruth laughed a bit.

"He had a big day. He was so excited he exhausted himself." Chise smiled adjusting the child a bit as they walked. Arial was nestled on Bence's shoulder asleep as well, against Chise's chest as well as Bence's arms were around his mother's neck.

"I have a question though." Ruth said calmly, looking to Chise as they stopped a moment, "I know it's still early... But are you going to tell them the possibility?" Chise blushed a bit and looked to Bence a moment, then let out a heavy sigh.

"I know it's still early to assume. You knew about Bence before I did." She laughed some, "But unless we can be fully sure, let's not say anything. I mean it hasn't been two weeks yet."

"I know. Just want to mention it before we get home. It's the familiar smell as of before. Again could just be hormones." Chise smiled and nuzzled Bence's head some.

"Yeah.. Let's get home, Silver is waiting for us." And that she was. After they came inside in his human form Ruth carried Bence upstairs and Chise looked to Silver.

"I don't think Bence will be eating tonight he's so tired." Chise informed and then looked to the meal, "Oh you were expecting that huh?" Silver nodded and tilted her head, "We'll get a call informing us if he's good to go. I'm assuming not long after we left Elias went?" Chise asked grabbing some of the meal Silver made. Silver nodded and tapped the calendar they had. Looked like he'd be gone for a day or two. From what they knew the dragon's population grew larger this year which is good, Lindel needed an extra hand finding food and make sure they were secure. Chise sighed, at least they knew how long Ruth came back down informing he set up Bence's music box and they had dinner together. Not long after they went to bed, Chise climbed onto the large bed and plopped onto her side. Looking to the empty side and let out a sigh, Ruth laid next to Chise and nuzzled her a bit.

"I'm still here." He assured. Chise smiled petting the dog happily.

"I know.. I'm just thinking of how to tell him."

"Well.. You two have gotten a lot better at telling each other your thoughts. Especially with Bence around."

"Of course. We don't keep much secrets unless it's supposed to be a surprise. And it's an agreement we made." She petted Ruth again and yawned nuzzling her dog again, "Rest well Ruth."

* * *

Before the family knew it Bence was accepted to the school and started as soon as possible! The child was so excited he couldn't contain himself! It being his birthday on the first day of school in September! He bounced excitedly on the bus as they headed to the train station. Chise and Elias were with him and couldn't help but feel excited for Bence as well. He was starting school along with learning magic. He could handle it. As they arrived on the proper train to the school Elias had his glamour on and along with his wife held Bence's hands. He was so excited his magic flow was going a bit crazy. Elias crouched to Bence and looked to his son.

"Now Bence.. You know what we told you before leaving correct?"

"Yes daddy.. Don't tell anyone we're mages, don't tell anyone about the fae.." Bence counted on his fingers, "And... Don't forget to treat things that are in the classroom like things at home."

"And most importantly don't use any magic at school." He gently took Bence's wrist and showed him the bracelet, "This is a gift from Angie. This bracelet will help you balance your magic and WON'T let you cast any at school." It was more like a small cuff bracelet. It had a carving of a raven on it on the leather, "You mustn't take it off unless you're at home understand?" He asked putting it onto Bence's wrist.

"I understand daddy. No talking it off unless at home." He said, showing he was paying attention.

"Good." Elias smiled and rustled Bence's hair as he stood, "Shall we?" Chise nodded and the three of them went to the school. The mothers who originally mocked Chise were there and took notice of her as they went to the classroom.

"Oh~" One said and the three went over, "Is this your husband you mentioned~?" They kinda gawked at him. Made him kinda uncomfortable, "Oh he's so handsome~" That.. Kinda fed into his ego as he smirked to his wife. At least someone didn't think it was fake. Chise rolled her eyes and sighed.

"We're here just to see Bence off to class." The other mothers giggled some as they left, already leaving their kids in the classroom. Alex saw Bence through the open door and waved excitedly. Bence blinked and waved back. The teacher noticed and laughed coming over.

"Hello Mrs. Ainsworth. And you must be Mr. Ainsworth. I'm Miss Lizzy, I'm going to be Bence's teacher this year." The teacher offered her hand to Elias who shook it and smiled back to the female.

"Indeed I am, and I'm glad to know Bence will be in good hands."

"That he will be. You ready to begin?" Lizzy asked and Bence nodded happily, "Well let's get you situated and we'll get started." Bence nodded and hugged his parents before going towards the cubbies. Lizzy turned to his parents, "School is over around three-thirty. I'll be seeing you then." They waved and the parents departed, watching Bence pick a cubby and go into the classroom. Man he was excited!

* * *

 


End file.
